Las apariencias engañan
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Fleur tenía una opinión de Harry Potter cuando lo conoció por primera vez, pero pronto se da cuenta de que hay algo más que el chico con gafas que todos parecen conocer...


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Veela-Dance-Challenge-Harry-Potter)

 **Introducción:** He visto muchas historias sobre el Baile de Navidad. Muchas son sobre que pasaría si Harry pidiese a Ginny o Hermione que fuesen su pareja o si Harry se tomase el baile en serio. Hay algunas otras posibilidades, pero me pregunte que pasaría si Harry invitase a Fleur a bailar. He intentado buscar historias de esta naturaleza y no encontré ninguna ya que la mayoría de las historias de cuarto año involucrando Harry/Fleur comienzan con Harry conociendo a Fleur antes del año escolar o haciéndose amigos tras la Segunda Prueba. Por tanto, aquí esta mi desafío.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry/Fleur.

\- Harry debe acompañar a Fleur al Baile de Navidad.

\- Harry y Fleur deben tomarse el Baile, y su cita, seriamente.

 **Recomendado:**

\- FemHarry.

\- Harry y Fleur continúan juntos después del Baile.

* * *

 **Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (FEMSLASH-GOF-Harry-Potter)

 **Introducción:** He encontrado varios fics involucrando a FemHarry en los cuales esta se enamora y sale con Cedric Diggory durante los hechos del "Cáliz de Fuego". Aunque me encantaría ver más historias de este tipo (especialmente si Cedric continua vivo al final de las mismas) no pude encontrar ninguna involucrando a Fleur. Tal vez no he mirado lo suficiente, pero de todas formas aquí esta mi desafío.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry nace como una chica, pero por alguna razón muy poca gente lo sabe y cuando Harry llega al Mundo Mágico Dumbledore la convence de ser "Harry Potter".

\- NADIE excepto Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall o Hermione deben ser saber que Harry es una chica al principio de la historia.

\- Sigue el canon respecto a los eventos del año escolar hasta cuarto año, pudiéndose incluir los veranos con los Dursley aunque no es necesario.

\- Empieza en _**Goblet of Fire**_ , pero puedes escribir un prologo sobre eventos previos o hacer flashbacks si es necesario.

\- En algún momento Fleur descubre que Harry es realmente una chica.

\- Emparejamiento Harry/Fleur.

\- La biología y/o magia de las veelas deben seguir las siguientes directrices:

A) En esta historia debes indicar que todas las veelas son hembras, por lo que Fleur (y Gabrielle si esta en la historia) no es medio o cuarto veela, sino pura veela.

B) La biología de las veelas debe permitirles impregnar a su pareja si esta es una mujer.

C) Las veelas deben formar algún tipo de vinculo mágico con su pareja.

\- Harry debe quedar embarazada.

\- Debes mantener las pruebas canónicas.

\- Fleur acompaña a Harry al Baile de Navidad.

\- Debes mantener el genero de Harry un secreto hasta que queda embarazada o final de cuarto año como más temprano, aunque puedes mantenerlo durante más tiempo si lo deseas (el secreto puede contarse a unas pocas personas, pero no debe ser conocido por el Mundo Mágico en general).

 **Recomendado pero NO requerido:**

\- Harry no tiene que competir en el Torneo de los Tres Magos debido a que su nombre legal no salio del Cáliz.

\- Escenas sexuales.

\- Convertirlo en un trío junto a otra chica.

\- Harry siendo mordida por Remus a finales de su tercer año y transformada en una mujer-lobo (Me encantan los licántropos, además haría la historia más interesante con un emparejamiento Veela/Licántropo).

* * *

Cuando Fleur Delacour se cruzo por primera vez con Harry Potter no pensó mucho al respecto. Sabia que era famoso y que aparentemente era protegido de Albus Dumbledore, lo que explicaba como pudo salir del Torneo a pesar de haber hecho trampas para inscribirse en el mismo.

Esa impresión había cambiado dos semanas antes de la primera prueba, cuando les advirtió a los tres Campeones sobre los dragones a los que tenían que enfrentarse y sus profesores lo confirmaron más tarde para su sorpresa mutua. Esa acción le hizo pensar que tal vez había más que la portada que todo el mundo parecía conocer, así que empezó a investigarle.

La mayor parte de la escuela le dio impresiones muy desagradables acerca de Harry Potter, sobre todo por parte de la Casa de Slytherin, ya que parecían conocerlo todo sobre él pero ella, siendo parte de la familia del Ministro de Magia de Francia, sabia que genuinamente pensaban que lo sabían todo sobre él porque era un famoso y creían en la imagen que los medios daban en lugar de molestarse en conocerle personalmente.

Por otro lado esos mismos alumnos también le contaron algunos rumores sobre eventos que pasaban desde que Harry había llegado a la escuela, llevándola a dedicar más esfuerzo a esa linea de investigación y llegar a una serie de conclusiones.

Aparentemente Harry había salvado un artefacto mágico perteneciente a la escuela de un ladrón con once años, lidiado con una gorgona que se había introducido en los terrenos durante segundo año y a los trece se las había arreglado para convocar un Patronus que expulso un grupo de dementores, con el único inconveniente siendo que sus acciones habían permitido escapar a un peligroso criminal. Todas esos actos eran muy impresionantes para alguien de su edad pero Fleur no podía dejar de sospechar que eso no era todo, algo a lo que el hecho de que Harry no mostraba ninguna reacción a sus feromonas no estaba ayudando.

Eso era algo muy inusual en un hombre porque normalmente se volvían idiotas babosos en su presencia, lo que causaba que muchas mujeres odiasen a su gente por algo que eran incapaces de controlar conscientemente, y solo podía significar tres cosas: que tenia un autocontrol muy alto como su padre, que era homosexual como obviamente era el caso de Albus Dumbledore incluso si los británicos no parecían o deseaban darse cuenta y, finalmente, que Harry realmente no era un hombre ya fuese mentalmente o porque alguien lo hubiese hechizado para que tomase una forma masculina.

Teniendo en cuenta las normas arcaicas de Gran Bretaña, entre las cuales se encontraba que si una mujer mestiza tenia un hijo con un Sangrepuras antes de cumplir catorce esta iba a ser enviada a Azkaban por "robo de linaje" y todas sus posesiones pasarían a ser del padre del pequeño incluso si su unión no era voluntaria, la última opción ciertamente sonaba posible. Afortunadamente Fleur y su hermana Gabrielle, que la había acompañado durante su viaje a Escocia, eran extranjeras y por tanto tenían que seguir las normas de Francia, incluso si eso implicaba que el violador seguiría estando libre a no ser que fuese a su país. Además, su presencia y naturaleza como no-humana hacia que la mayoría de los Sangrepuras no quisiesen ni estar en la misma habitación que ella, algo que sinceramente agradecía.

Con todo eso pensado decidió hacerse amiga de Harry y de quién la mayor parte de la escuela asumía que era su novia, Hermione Granger. La experiencia había sido agradable hasta que expuso sus sospechas sobre que creía que pasaba, lo que llevo a los tres a reunirse en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, quién las confirmo junto a su segunda al mando, Minerva McGonagall, pero decidió no borrar su memoria una vez que hizo un Juramento Vinculante que le impediría contar el secreto, sobre todo dado que lo había deducido sola y podía hacerlo otra vez.

Tras ese evento Harry, que realmente se llamaba Linnea Potter, pudo finalmente dejar caer la transfiguración en su presencia, admitiendo que era extremadamente incomodo moverse bajo esa forma y lo mucho que odiaba solo ser capaz de hacerlo en su habitación privada, un regalo que el director le había dado en segundo año para, en sus propias palabras, _"estar fuera de la vista de ignorantes que me odiaban por hablar con las serpientes"_. Fleur creía que el hecho de que la habitación podía cambiar según los deseos de quién pasase a su lado o estuviese dentro ciertamente ayudaba a mantenerla oculta.

Como parte del secreto Fleur recibió un resumen de lo que realmente había pasado los últimos tres años por parte de Linnea y Hermione, que le hizo admitir que los rumores que había oído eran técnicamente correctos incluso si tenían muchos errores, sobre todo respecto a la culpabilidad del tal Sirius Black una vez que descubrió que era padrino de Linnea y que había estado tratando de salvarla de un antiguo seguidor de Voldemort que le había incriminado.

En lo referente al Señor Oscuro Linnea no creía que estuviese involucrado en lo que paso en Halloween, algo que Fleur pensaba que era extraño ya que si fuese ella sospecharía que tenia algo que ver en que casi fuese forzada a participar en el Torneo. Entonces las dos chicas de catorce años le revelaron que Albus había usado dos objetos personales de Voldemort para un ritual que le había expulsado permanentemente del mundo de los vivos y, como efecto secundario inesperado, mato a todos los que llevaban su Marca a finales del año anterior. La única razón por la que los Aurores todavía buscaban a Sirius era porque Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia, no deseaba admitir la existencia del cadáver particularmente fresco de Peter Pettigrew y darle a Sirius el juicio que se merecía porque creía que iba a dañar su imagen, algo que Fleur, tras haber solo estado unos minutos junto al hombre, sospechaba que ya estaba haciendo sin ayuda.

Una semana antes de Navidad, después de que Fleur accediese a tener a Linnea como pareja en el Baile tras ver que todos los demás candidatos iban a entrar en coma por sobrecarga sensorial o ya tenían pareja, como Hermione con su compañero Campeón Victor Krum, finalmente conoció al otro padrino de Linnea, el hombre-lobo Remus Lupin, quien venia acompañado por un perro que claramente era Sirius en su forma animaga. Ambos, una vez que encontraron un lugar privado donde Sirius pudo tomar forma humana, le dijeron en términos claros que esperaban que guardase el secreto hasta su muerte si era necesario o iba a sufrir las consecuencias por parte de ambos padrinos, lo que le hizo dudar si era buena idea hasta que Linnea, que en ese momento se encontraba en su forma masculina, la animo.

La noche fue mágica, sobre todo porque Linnea al menos tenia una idea de como bailar gracias a varias clases que Fleur le había dado, aunque todos los demás hombres perforándola con sus miradas celosas mientras miraban con lujuria a Fleur las había hecho muy incomodas incluso si no deseaban separarse de la otra.

Las otras dos pruebas pasaron rápidamente tras eso y, finalmente, descubrieron que el responsable de que casi tuviesen que competir entre si había sido Ludo Bagman, el más incompetente de los organizadores. Los duendes habían estado muy felices cuando las encontraron inmovilizándole lo suficiente como para que pudiesen llevárselo, algo que estaban agradecidas porque ya se habían hartado de soportar los múltiples intentos del hombre de convencer a Linnea de participar.

Descubrir que la única razón por la que lo había hecho era porque tenia una enorme deuda que pagar y había apostado que Linnea participaría y ganaría no había ayudado precisamente a mejorar su opinión sobre el hombre, aunque el hecho de que había intentado introducirla bajo su nombre masculino explicaba porque Albus Dumbledore estaba tan confundido al leer _"Harry Potter"_ al final de la selección de los Campeones antes de romper el papel en trozos afirmando que su inclusión no había sido legal.

Aún así, y a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, el secreto salio a la luz a principios de su quinto año en Hogwarts dado que la transfiguración era incapaz de ocultar el evidente embarazo de Linnea.

Ese verano Fleur había decidido introducir a quién oficialmente, al menos dentro del pequeño grupo que tenia una idea de que estaba pasando, era su novia al sexo y una función que muchos magos desconocían de la biología veela decidió hacer su presencia conocida.

A pesar de las afirmaciones de Sangrepuras que no tenían ni idea de que pasaba, las veelas y las arpías eran primas evolutivas y ambas razas estaban formadas exclusivamente por hembras. Esto hacia que muchos miembros de las mismas buscasen parejas entre los magos, aunque la mayoría prefería relaciones de una sola noche con muggles, y el resultado siempre era el mismo: si eran niñas eran de la raza de la madre y si eran niños eran humanos, aunque estos últimos podrían pasar por supermodelos o ser muy poco atractivos dependiendo de la raza de la madre.

Lo que los magos no deseaban creer era que, en ciertas ocasiones, los órganos sexuales de ambas especies podían cambiar temporalmente y permitirles impregnar a otra hembra, que era lo que había pasado en este caso y que ambas habían empezado a sospechar que pasaba tras descubrir que podían literalmente sentir las emociones de la otra, aunque no pudieron confirmarlo hasta tres meses después cuando el embarazo se hizo evidente ya que, a diferencia de los humanos, las veelas se desarrollaban totalmente en cinco meses.

Esto había llevado a la revelación muy publica de la situación y a una aclaración de Dumbledore citando esas mismas leyes degradantes que llevaba casi treinta años tratando de anular y sus sospechas de que alumnos con ideologías similares a las de los seguidores de Voldemort podrían tratar de vengarse de los Potter por violar a su hija, justificando totalmente sus acciones antes de aclarar que, para impedir posibles intentos de dañarla a ella o su futura hija por parte de esos mismos alumnos u otras personas similares mientras le daba una mirada sucia a una mujer parecida a un sapo que se encontraba al lado de Fudge, había llegado a un acuerdo con Madame Maxime de Beauxbatons para que terminase el resto de su educación en Francia.

Eso había generado muchas quejas, sobre todo cuando se descubrió que dentro del viaje estaba incluido el traslado de Hermione Granger y sus padres a una clínica en París, el envío de Rubeus Hagrid con su novia, la contratación del conocido licántropo Remus Lupin como profesor a pesar de las protestas de muchos alumnos de Hogwarts de que había sido su mejor profesor en muchos años y el juicio de Sirius Black donde le eliminaron todos los cargos, pero pronto cambiaron de dirección cuando Albus expuso la mayor parte de los delitos y escándalos de la Administración Fudge y en poco tiempo se olvidaron de ello.

En lo referente a Fleur y Linnea, estas pasaron el resto de su vida con su familia, ya fuese biológica o amistades que se consideraban parte de la misma, y a Linnea, que francamente había considerado insoportable vivir en Inglaterra a pesar de que habían logrado eliminar el problema de los Dursley durante su primer año, le hacia feliz criar a su hija de la forma que ella debía haber sido, con amor y con una gran familia rodeándola.


End file.
